


An Unlikely Duo

by CloversDreams, Guadalupe17



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cameos, Confessions, Cuddling, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied eventual TsukaSui, Jealousy, Kissing, Language, M/M, Realization of Feelings, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Things Heat Up, Yo may be a big dummy but that’s ok cause Hyoga is a morosexual, a tentative friendship, a wee bit of hurt, animal cruelty mention, bathing together, but that doesn’t make it ok, but there is also comfort, not graphic, which blossoms into something else entirely, will add tags, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadalupe17/pseuds/Guadalupe17
Summary: Even with the wind knocked out of him momentarily, Hyoga managed to grab Yo and twist as they fell, so he’d take the brunt of the impact. He grunted as Yo landed on top of him and mud splashed all around them. The force of the landing sent the redhead rolling away. Terrific. Now he had to deal with getting clean. Hyoga laid his head back in the mud because why the fuck not at this point? He shut his eyes and was ready to let the earth claim him when he heard a soft giggle then snort.Hyoga opened one eye and peeked at Yo. “Hey, don’t do that.”Yo’s little giggle turned into a full-on laugh and he shook his head. He grabbed his torso with his muddy hands and rolled onto his back as he exclaimed, “We’re a mess!”Hyoga couldn’t help but chuckle as well. He was glad to see that Yo was feeling better. This demeanor suited him. He slapped the mud so that it splashed Yo and said, “You’re a mess.”Yo scooped up a handful of mud and tossed it at him. It landed on Hyoga’s exposed torso and he flinched. Yo smiled from ear to ear as he snickered, “No, you!”
Relationships: Hyouga/Uei You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Unlikely Group

Yo had to admit that he was surprised when the groups were assigned. As boring and repetitive as the routine gathering of materials was, everyone had to pitch in. He couldn’t be the only one not helping out when the rest of the villagers did their part. Annoying as it was, there was no way he’d risk getting kicked out of the Kingdom of Science when he’d gotten so comfortable. He sure _wanted_ to whine about it though.

He glanced at the white-haired man walking next to him. He and Hyoga had known one another for a little while now. Since they’d both been de-petrified, at least. Though Yo wouldn’t say they were particularly close. Not exactly friends. Former coworkers, maybe. Hyoga was pretty mean-spirited, which meant that the guy probably didn’t want to hear anything he had to say. But this silence was so awkward. Yo had the worst urge to babble about anything and everything. The air around them was super weird and tense, a lot like the man himself. It made Yo want to fill their surroundings with any other kind of sound.

“How long do you think this’ll take?” Yo asked loudly as the last of his self-control slipped away. He just had to say _something_ at this point. It really didn’t matter what.

“An hour.”

“That’s, uh, pretty exact,” Yo laughed nervously.

“Less if you quit dawdling,” Hyoga replied. He picked up the pace of his stride, clearly done with this attempt at a conversation.

Yo let out an exasperated sigh. Of all the people he could’ve gotten partnered up with it was the one guy that he probably had the least in common with. Other than being one of Tsukasa’s former warriors, there wasn’t much they agreed on. At least he didn’t think so. Hyoga was extremely hard to read. Yo didn’t know if it was the fact that he didn’t speak much or that his mask hid so much of his face, but he found it near impossible to figure him out.

He also had a pretty short fuse and Yo didn’t want to risk doing anything to make him mad so he hurried to catch up. Luckily for them both this was a simple gathering mission. No fighting required, no rough work. Not that Yo couldn’t totally handle his own in a fight, because he definitely could. Still, a simple job was always preferred over something complicated.

About forty-five minutes later Yo had a backpack full to the brim with supplies. Nice. They really had made good time when he simply followed Hyoga’s lead. He smiled and tilted his head as he said, “All done. That was fast.”

Hyoga held up his left hand to silence him. His gaze was on the plants below as he said, “If we get more than requested, it would mean not having to come back out here too soon.”

“Huh… I didn’t think about it like that.” Yo nodded as he considered it. “A little more work now could save us from having to do the job again.”

“For a little bit longer than usual, anyway,” Hyoga replied.

“Didn’t think you were the type to try and get out of these duties,” Yo said as he watched Hyoga curiously.

“Time spent doing this is time I could be spending polishing my skills with my spear,” Hyoga replied matter-of-factly.

“Oh. Yeah! Me too!” Yo exclaimed. “Wait, not a spear… but like my shooting skills!” He motioned with his right pointer finger as if it was a gun. “Bang!”

Hyoga didn’t even look at him as he sighed, “Less talking, more gathering.”

“Roger!” Yo nodded and got right back to work.

Being paired up with Hyoga for these routine missions one time wasn’t interesting, two was barely worth sneezing at, but five times in a row? Now Yo found himself curious. He wandered over to where the generals tended to congregate and found Ryusui studying some map. Yo didn’t bother to try and understand it as it all looked like gibberish to him.

Ryusui looked up from what he was doing and offered his usual cheery greeting. “How's it going?”

“Great. Everything’s great, yup.” Yo quickly replied. Though he didn’t leave afterwards. Instead he stood there while the blond just gave him an odd look. Ok. He had to talk before it got awkward. Yo shrugged nonchalantly then muttered, “I don’t mean to be the guy who questions things, cause they're great and all, but can I ask why you keep pairing me up with Hyoga for the missions? It’s just been… a lot of times.”

“You were one of the last people we tried pairing him with, actually.” Ryusui explained. He tapped on his chin as he thought about it. “Hyoga requested not to be partnered with each and every one of them again after the one mission together. His patience being practically non-existent, we figured it'd be best to humor him.” Ryusui's smile stretched from ear to ear as he added, “You’re the only one he hasn’t done that with yet, so we figure there’s no need to change what works.”

“Oh.” Yo had to admit that was kind of flattering. Also super weird. It wasn’t like they got on particularly well or anything so he had no idea what that was about. Still, he felt a bit awkward for asking now.

“Why? Is something wrong?” Ryusui asked.

“Nah, you said it yourself, right?” Yo laughed. He put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out then added, “No need to change something that works!”

“Indeed!” Ryusui laughed as he mimicked the move.

Yo turned and marched away with his chin held in the air. He waved over his shoulder and yelled, “See you around!”

Today's mission marked the sixth time they'd been paired up. Yo couldn’t help but wonder if this would be the last one. Maybe the guy would finally request someone else accompany him next time. Was there some limit that could be reached before Hyoga would decide to move on? He was so hard to understand. Oh well. If that happened, it happened. It was a miracle they'd gotten this far.

Speaking of far, this trek of theirs today would be at least twice as long as the usual ones. The rare plant they were on the hunt for didn’t grow near the village. That was just annoying. But it was a necessity for certain medicines and they needed to keep it on hand.

Bad attitude and sharp tongue aside, Hyoga was actually pretty, well, Yo _hesitated_ to say cool, but there wasn’t really another word to describe it. He actually had a list of reasons why the guy was admirable. Not that such a thing would ever see the light of day. It was for his eyes only.

A longer mission meant the two of them had more time to talk. Yo did, anyway. Hyoga wasn’t big on that. Yo didn’t mind doing enough talking for the both of them. He'd point out trees and plants he recognized, sometimes animals if he spotted them fast enough. Heck, sometimes he'd simply hum along to the sound of the twigs crunching beneath their feet.

Weird as it was, he didn’t actually mind spending time with Hyoga. Sure, the guy didn’t respond often and the things he said when he did were generally mean-spirited, but Yo had a feeling there was more to him than that. For some reason it felt like that kind of thing was more to keep others at bay than anything else. Which was fine if that’s what he wanted. Yo could entertain himself.

Because of the length of today's journey, the two of them stopped to rest around the halfway point. Yo was happy enough to plop down and relax. He watched as Hyoga set his cape aside and began to practice his spear technique. It was pretty admirable that the guy was so dedicated to his training that he'd work on it even while on a mission like this. It was no wonder he had such an impressive level of skill.

Yo's gaze was fixed upon the way that Hyoga's muscles rippled with each thrust of his spear. He had a lot of control over his upper body and core to make moves like that look so easy. That made sense. Yo propped his elbow up on his knee and continued to watch in awe. The fluid motions he used were all purposeful and precise. It was hypnotic. Hyoga was truly a force to be reckoned with when it came to handling that weapon.

“You’re pretty good with that spear, huh?” Yo asked with a grin.

Hyoga thrust it forward then paused and replied, “There’s a reason it’s my weapon of choice, yes. I’ve dedicated more hours to practicing with it than most people could ever fathom.”

Yo watched as he pulled the spear back then spun around to attack an invisible enemy behind himself. Hyoga’s movements were tantalizing in a deadly yet beautiful way. Yo would probably call them akin to a dance. He poked out his bottom lip and asked, “How many ways could you kill a man with that thing?”

There was a long pause before Hyoga finally replied, “Many.”

“Yeah, that’s awesome,” Yo snickered. He held his chin in the air proudly and added, “You know, I’m pretty good with _my_ weapon of choice as well.”

“I didn’t ask.” Hyoga didn’t even look at him as he thrust the spear forward in rapid succession then swung it in a crescent shape.

“Back home I was considered a crack shot and everything!” Yo boasted with a grin. He didn’t get a response this time but he understood why not. Focus was key. The guy was extremely into his training and the results spoke for themselves. Yo went back to observing in silence since that didn’t seem to bother Hyoga.

He wasn’t sure just how long he'd watched the other man practice before he finally set down the spear. Long enough for Hyoga to work up a sweat. His skin glistened with a thin sheen of it as he did a few final stretches. Then he grunted something about water and it took Yo's brain an extra second to realize he was talking to him. He gasped then rummaged through the backpack until he found one of the canteens. He tossed it at the waiting Hyoga, who caught it with ease.

Yo's eyes widened when Hyoga reached up and pulled his mask down with a single finger. This was the first time he'd ever seen the guy without it. Yo found himself totally shocked by the sight. His body seemed to be on autopilot as he yelled, “Whoa! You’re hot!”

Hyoga simply glanced at him then looked away and continued what he was doing without a word. If Yo didn’t know any better, he’d say that there was a faint blush in his cheeks. Of course that didn’t make sense. This was Hyoga after all. He didn’t blush, probably didn’t even know how. It must have been a trick of the light. He watched as the guy took a sip from the canteen then let out a relieved sigh.

“No! Wait!” Yo shook his hands and head at the same time. His cheeks burned with embarrassment at such a ridiculous outburst. He could fix it. As long as his mouth didn’t keep moving faster than his brain, anyway. “I mean! You’ve always had a hot body and all that, but I didn’t know your face was so… uhh…” His words trailed off as his brain finally seemed to realize that he was rambling about something he probably shouldn’t. Whoops.

Hyoga continued to ignore him. He shut his eyes and lifted his chin in the air then poured some water onto his head. Yo was _sure_ that his cheeks were a shade darker now. Although, since they were always covered up that might be normal for him, he couldn’t really say. Or it had to do with the exertion from his practice. Yeah, that made the most sense.

Yo watched as a drop of water dripped from the end of Hyoga's hair and slid down his sculpted torso. It felt like an agonizingly slow journey before it finally disappeared into the guy's waistband. His gaze followed another droplet that took the same journey downward. After the third one he felt his cheeks start to burn. Yo looked away from him and mumbled, “I'm going to shut up now.”

“That’s the smartest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Hyoga replied. He put the cap back onto the canteen and tossed it back to the redhead.

Yo squeaked and fumbled a bit but managed to catch it. He thought that Hyoga might sit for a while but instead he picked up his things and mumbled something about getting a move on. Yo certainly wasn’t going to argue. He stood then stretched and finally followed Hyoga towards their destination.

*

It was a sunny afternoon when Yo was embellishing a tale as he explained to Tsukasa just how helpful he’d been in today’s mission. He motioned exaggeratedly and even held a few silly poses to emphasize his point. Tsukasa offered him a nod here and there, his personal sign of approval. Yo continued to boast loudly until he noticed Tsukasa’s eyes shift to look at something behind him.

He turned around and nearly jumped right out of his skin when he found Hyoga standing there. Yo had a dumbstruck look upon his face as he yelped, “When? How? Sneaky!”

Hyoga didn’t even look at him. His gaze was fixed upon the dark-haired man as he said, “Tsukasa.”

“Good afternoon, Hyoga.” Tsukasa replied in very much the same emotionless tone. He looked back at Yo then pat his shoulder and said, “I have to get back now. Keep up the good work.”

Yo looked down at his own shoulder then smiled like an idiot as he watched Tsukasa leave. He swore getting complimented by someone so cool was the most amazing feeling. Who cared if his story was a little over the top? He still got acknowledged for it and that meant it had been amazing. He practically vibrated where he stood.

“You can quit it with the heart eyes,” Hyoga snorted, “he’s gone.”

Yo spun around and waved his fist in the air as he yelled, “There’s nothing wrong with admiring someone like him! Or you either, for that matter! You’re both strong and fierce and–” He stopped when he realized that he didn’t even know what he was shouting about. Hyoga had an unreadable look in his eyes and it made Yo want to yelp before he ran away. Not today. He wouldn’t be intimidated. He stood his ground and shook his head then snickered, “Of course, I’m on par with you two and you’re both lucky to know me! But what are you even doing here? Don’t you train others and stuff around this time of day?”

“We didn’t eat.”

“Huh?” Yo raised a curious eyebrow at him.

“We hurried through the task we were assigned earlier and didn’t stop to eat,” Hyoga explained.

“Now that you mention it, yeah, I guess that’s what happened.” Yo nodded as he thought about it. Not that he really needed a reminder to eat. His stomach would growl when hungry. He eyed Hyoga suspiciously as he asked, “Why bring it up now? It’s not like you ever eat, anyway.”

“I do, you just always get so engrossed in your own meal to notice.” Hyoga disagreed.

That was true enough, Yo supposed. Not that there was anything wrong with it. He appreciated a good meal. Well, any meal. And he always wanted to savor it. Again, that didn’t seem like something one should be ashamed of to him.

Hyoga offered Yo a small bag and muttered, “Here.”

“What’s this?” Yo asked as he took it. The answer seemed a bit obvious once he had it in his hands, but he couldn’t exactly take back the question.

“Food.”

“Where’d you just pull it out of…?” Yo gave him a look that got no response. Instead, Hyoga simply started to walk away. He hurried after the guy and started to ask if he had pockets or something on the inside of his cloak. Then he started to ramble about how a shoulder pat from a guy like Tsukasa was the highest form of flattery and thus was an honor so he had every right to boast about it.

“Actually, plateaus are the highest form of flattery,” Hyoga mumbled while he continued to leave.

“What?” Yo blinked a few times. Wait a second. He swore he just heard the guy let out an amused huff. “Was that a joke? Did you just tell a _joke_?”

“Is that a crime, officer dumbass?” Hyoga asked right back.

“First of all, rude.” Yo scrunched his face and shook his head. “Second, I don’t get it. Explain it to me.”

“If I did that it wouldn’t be very funny, would it?” Hyoga sighed.

“Come on, I wanna laugh too!” Yo complained.

“Don’t follow me,” Hyoga muttered under his breath as he continued to walk away.

“I’m not,” Yo hummed. He walked a little faster to keep pace with Hyoga. “I just happen to be headed in the same direction as you.”

“Is that a fact?”

“Seems like.” Yo laughed then whistled a tune to himself as he didn’t follow Hyoga to wherever he was headed. Because that wasn’t what was going on.

The more time Yo spent with Hyoga the more he found himself intrigued. The guy had all these layers that pretty much no one knew about. Most people couldn’t get past his abrasive personality and wouldn’t bother to try to learn more. Yo got the brunt of his bad attitude but he did his best not to let it bother him. He was pretty sure it wasn’t anything personal. Probably. Hyoga was mean to everyone.

There were benefits of being around the guy. He got to see Hyoga’s passion for his training up close. He got to hear that soft way he laughed to himself at jokes that were probably funny. Yo didn’t get most of them but if Hyoga chuckled he was sure they were great. Every now and then Hyoga would tell him stories of the dojo he spent a lot of his youth in. Yo could actually see him get lost in the nostalgia when he did that. It was pretty amazing.

They were still paired up for missions and it didn’t bother Yo at all anymore. He enjoyed the time they spent together, strange as that might be. He actually preferred the longer ones that required them to stop and rest halfway. They’d eat lunch together and get back to it. Every now and then there was a hiccup, but they were usually small enough not to derail the plan.

Today, however, the hiccup required them finding a place to rest on their way back from gathering materials. Yo was glad they’d found a cave to take shelter in. He looked at the little scratches on Hyoga’s arms and torso with a pout. Of course, the guy said it wasn’t necessary to stop heading back but Yo pitched a fit and complained until he finally gave in. Now they sat in a cave lit only by a fire that they’d started and he couldn’t help but stare.

The light of the flames flickered and created a dancing shadow across Hyoga’s bare torso. That plus the fact that he’d pulled down his mask when he’d sat down gave Yo a whole lot to try and take in. The man was an untouchable piece of art. Part of Yo wanted to share the sight with the world, and another wanted to keep it all to himself. It was weird.

Hyoga must’ve felt his gaze because he turned towards him and asked, “What is it?”

“I know you and Tsukasa are like superhuman and whatever, but if it hurts, just say it does!” Yo exclaimed. He hadn’t meant to be that loud, but oh well. There was no point in trying to control the outburst now. “You’ve already proven yourself to be strong. There’s no need to act all tough around me.”

Hyoga sucked his teeth and turned away again as he grunted, “Yeah, whatever.”

“What’s that attitude about?” Yo asked curiously.

“It’s just annoying,” Hyoga mumbled.

“What is?”

Hyoga pulled his mask back up over his face then replied, “How much you talk about Tsukasa.”

“Really?” Yo scrunched his face. He was pretty sure he didn’t talk about the guy that much. Even if he did, he had good reason to.

Hyoga didn’t respond. He simply continued to stare off at something in the distance. He seemed to be practicing a whole new level of ignoring.

Yo scratched his cheek just beneath his eyepatch and said, “I can’t really help who I admire but I guess I can make an effort to stop talking about it so much if it really bothers you.”

“Do whatever you want, I don’t care,” Hyoga sighed. “You just don’t need to lump me into the same category as him all the time.”

“Well, you two are very similar…” Yo said mostly to himself. He watched Hyoga’s brow furrow, a clear sign that he was frowning beneath his mask. “But your differences are also pretty obvious too. That’s why I can admire you both for completely different reasons.”

Hyoga snorted but didn’t reply. He still didn’t bother to look in Yo’s direction. His brow wasn’t knitted together anymore but that didn’t mean he was in a better mood.

Yo tapped his chin and nodded. “I get not wanting to constantly be compared, though. So I won’t do it anymore.”

“Don’t let me stifle your little crush,” Hyoga replied as he waved a dismissive hand in his direction.

“My what?” Yo chuckled and shook his head. “Nah, I’m just grateful to him is all. Maybe a bit in awe of his strength. OK, a lot in awe of that—how is he even human?” He paused and blinked a few times. Of course, Hyoga hadn’t responded. Yo simply smiled and pretended to tip an imaginary hat on his head as he added, “Even if I _did_ like him there wouldn’t be a point since he’s very obviously only got eyes for one person.”

“Yeah, those two should really just fuck and deal with the tension already,” Hyoga agreed, as blunt as ever. “It’s suffocating whenever they’re around.”

Yo snickered and nodded. He wasn’t wrong. They really were the only two left that didn’t see how much they liked one another. Some villagers even placed bets on how long it’d take them to finally get together. Yo continued to smile when he heard Hyoga hum softly to himself as well. He seemed to be in a better mood now, which was good.

Yo reached into the backpack he’d set on the ground earlier. He rummaged through it as he said, “Anyway, if you’ll just let me clean up your wounds, I’ll stop bothering you. That’s what these plants and junk are for, right?”

“Because I have confidence in your ability to patch anyone up with that one eye of yours,” Hyoga snorted.

Yo didn’t even look up from what he was doing as he replied, “How hard can it be? And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone that you fell out of a tree.”

Hyoga’s gaze finally shifted to him as he replied, _“You_ fell out of the tree. I’m the one who got squished as the result.”

Yo poked out his bottom lip and shook his head. “Funny, that’s not how I remember it at all.”

“I suppose we’d better not speak of it, then,” Hyoga muttered.

“Speak of what?” Yo asked with a teasing smile. He scooted closer to the other man and added, “For the record, if you ever did break my fall like that, I’d probably say thanks.”

“Mm.” Hyoga couldn’t do much but offer him a hum in response. It seemed good enough for Yo and that was fine. He leaned his head back against the cave wall and sighed. It was when Yo straddled his lap and smiled from ear to ear that he made a strange, guttural sound.

“What?” Yo asked.

Hyoga shifted uncomfortably as best he could with his legs pinned. “Is this necessary?”

“Look, my legs hurt from all the walking today,” Yo explained, “and yours are surprisingly comfortable.”

Hyoga let out an exasperated sigh. “Just hurry up.”

Yo couldn’t help but feel a bit victorious. He knew that Hyoga was too tired to fight him right now and that’s why he even won, but he’d take it. He made sure to be careful as he cleaned the little scratches that may or may not have been his fault. It depended who one asked, really. Yo was surprised when Hyoga shut his eyes. He must’ve been more comfortable like this than he’d let on.

He cleaned all the little wounds and found them to be no big deal, just as Hyoga said. They barely bled, and probably wouldn’t be visible in a day or two. Oh well. Better safe than sorry. As Yo sat there and watched Hyoga start to drift off, his mind wandered. There was something that nagged at him. This probably was a weird time to bring such a thing up, but when wouldn’t it be? It wasn’t like he had the self-control not to say something.

Yo’s voice was barely above a whisper as he mumbled, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Hm…?”

“Why do you hate me?” Yo asked. There was silence afterwards. All he could hear were the sounds of nature outside of the cave. Lots of bugs. Some birds. Oh, the crackle of the nearby fire. He wasn’t even sure either of them was breathing.

Hyoga opened his eyes and blinked slowly. When it was clear that his thoughts couldn’t be communicated via slow blinking or telepathy, he finally said, “I don’t hate you.”

“You’re always mean to me,” Yo muttered.

“I’m–”

“Yeah, I know, you’re not exactly nice to anyone… but you tend to pick on me a lot when I’m just trying to be friendly.” Yo’s shoulders drooped. He looked at the ground and added, “I know we spend more forced time together these days and all that, but it kind of hurts.”

“Hurts?” Hyoga asked as if he had no concept of the word’s meaning.

Yo jumped then chuckled nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck and explained, “Well, yeah! You’re cool, you know? Strategic and strong and all that junk. While I totally am too, you can analyze anyone’s strengths and weaknesses to either help them improve or use to your advantage on the fly.” Yo squeezed his eyes shut and smiled from ear to ear. “And you’re funny!”

“Funny.” Hyoga’s response was flat. Nowhere near a question.

“Yeah! I don’t get most of your jokes but the ones I do manage to figure out are great!” Yo nodded enthusiastically. He felt his cheeks darken as he admitted, “So yeah, it kind of hurts when someone you admire treats you so badly.”

Hyoga shifted uncomfortably where he sat. Not that it helped much since he was still pinned. His voice was naught but a sigh as he said, “Yo…”

Yo shook his head and then chuckled nervously. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make things weird!”

“You…” Hyoga paused to make sure he was listening, “are funny too.”

“Pfft, yeah, funny in the head,” Yo snorted. He rolled his eyes and forced a laugh. “Thanks.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Hyoga assured him. “You’re a quick learner. Swift on your feet. Once you set your eyes on something, you’re annoyingly determined to see it through. These are good qualities to have.”

Yo simply blinked at him. That was the nicest thing Hyoga had ever said to him. No, maybe to anyone ever. He was a bit in shock and didn’t know what to say.

Hyoga’s gaze shifted to the side and he said, “In terms of fighting there’s room for improvement, but with training and focus you’ll be all set.”

Yo found himself speechless for once. He hadn’t expected anything like that. Were the tips of Hyoga’s ears pink? There was no way he was imagining it. OK. What now? He was suddenly quite aware of the way he was still straddling Hyoga and the fact that he wouldn’t look at him. Oh. He’d gone and made things awkward. Right. That was his specialty, after all.

Yo’s gaze fell to Hyoga’s bare torso. He watched the way it rose and fell with his every breath. His eyes widened when he realized that he’d just had his hands on that skin. All the times he’d wondered what Hyoga’s muscles might feel like to touch and he hadn’t savored the moment at all.

Wait.

What?

The silence between them was even louder than before. So much so that he actually heard Hyoga’s soft gulp. Yo’s tongue darted from his mouth to moisten his lips. Instinct or not, he didn’t care. He was too busy taking note of the fact that Hyoga’s gaze was immediately drawn to his mouth. Yo felt his body start to heat up. From such a simple thing? It didn’t make any sense. And yet he found himself struck with the urge to do something absolutely crazy.

Yo knew it was probably a bad idea. The backlash would be worse than anything he knew if not well received. His body was on autopilot. There was nothing he could do as he reached up with both hands and curled his fingers into the cloth across Hyoga’s mouth. His heart fluttered in his chest. Maybe this wasn’t admiration at all. Maybe it was…

When he wasn’t met with any protest, he pulled the cloth down gently and whispered, “Your mask is pretty stupid. You look much better without.”

“Same could be said about your eye patch,” Hyoga replied just as softly. He leaned in unnecessarily close and removed it then stared into Yo’s eyes.

Yo had no idea which of them closed the distance between them to finally press their lips together and he didn’t care. After a second for things to sink in he finally squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the inevitable shove away. Instead of that, he felt Hyoga wrap his arms around him to keep him in place. The grip was firm and actually surprised him. Yo gasped as best he could with a pair of lips against his own.

He placed his hands against Hyoga’s chest to brace himself. The feeling of the warm skin beneath them nearly made him gasp again. Yo had the desire to touch more. His hands had a mind of their own as they glided up Hyoga’s hard chest then wormed around his neck. His fingers tangled in the snow-white locks at the base and twisted, which made Hyoga breathe in sharply through his nose. The soft, hesitant kiss became something surprisingly passionate after that.

Yo’s head was spinning with far too many thoughts for him to process. This was all too much and he was sure to be overwhelmed any second now. There was one thought screaming louder than the rest as he tilted his head to find a better angle and Hyoga simultaneously leaned into the kiss.

 _I like him. I_ like _Hyoga. Oh my god._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** The next chap will raise the rating of the fic :o! Appropriate tags will be added! **
> 
> Clov:  
> Bahahaha Clov & Trev Inc. return to offer you a ship you didn’t ask for!! Heck, you never even thought about!! Brought to you right from the depths of our minds >:3c
> 
> These two… THESE TWO UGH… the more I wrote about them the more I appreciated their dynamic and well here we A R E… im just a mess and I love them -screams-
> 
> Gotta love when a chap ends with a gay crisis amirite
> 
> Trev:  
> I believe in clueless gays rights.
> 
> reg art twitter: @mishi_yana  
> reg art tumblr: @mishi-yana


	2. Unlikely Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be aware that the rating has gone up and new tags were added !!!

Hyoga was alone. He preferred it that way. Always had. Even as a child, while others would run and play and cause havoc, he preferred to spend most of his time in the dojo. He idolized the master of the place and wanted to be just like him when he grew up. As such, he worked hard to attain a similar outlook on life as him. The man was a loner, never married, no family to speak of. Somewhere along the way that became Hyoga’s ideal lifestyle as well. No attachments. No one to make him weak. Just him and the knowledge passed down from generations.

At least that was what he’d always told himself, anyway. He did so even as he studied classic poetry and found himself enticed by the notion that someone would write such lovely words about another person. It all seemed so farfetched that such a beautiful thing could be the result of a feeling caused by someone else. Most other people weren’t worth his time. He couldn’t imagine ever meeting one that he enjoyed having around enough to want to create art about them.

His personal views made a romantic life pretty much impossible on his end. However, sex and romance didn’t have to go hand in hand. One worked without the other and he’d gotten quite accustomed to that back in the old world. Hyoga splashed water on his face then simply sat there as it dripped downwards until it fell away from his jaw. He didn’t even know what he was thinking about. It was just a kiss… and it was a mistake. Things like that were bound to happen now and again when working in close proximity with people. They hadn’t talked about it since. Actually, they’d both taken to pretending it never happened, which suited him just fine.

Sure, Yo was a bit jumpy around him but that wasn’t anything new. He also found any excuse to keep their interactions brief, but again, Hyoga was used to that kind of thing. People weren’t exactly lining up to spend time with him. Which was good. It was what he preferred. Solitude was comforting.

Hyoga sat back against his hands and watched the stream as his mind wandered to that afternoon for the millionth time. It hardly felt like it had been nearly a week with how vividly he remembered it. How he could shut his eyes and still _feel_ it. He recalled Yo’s lips against his own, warm and just the slightest bit hesitant. It was obvious that he thought he’d be rejected, probably shoved away if not worse. Little did he realize that was the furthest thing from Hyoga’s mind at the time. Once again his mind wandered back to that afternoon.

_There was a moment after they finally broke the kiss when all Hyoga could do was stare. It was a good thing too since he got to watch Yo’s cheeks turn the most appealing shade of crimson. Once his eyes widened and realization finally settled in, it was clear that whatever moment they’d been having was done. Yo jumped to his feet and sputtered a bunch of nonsense before he remembered how to make proper words again._

_“I think! I hear Senku calling! Do you hear Senku?” Yo nodded and turned towards the cave entrance. He scurried off as he yelled, “I’m coming to save the day, no worries! Haha!”_

_Hyoga sighed to himself. He reached up to fix his mask but paused and put his fingers on his lips instead. He certainly couldn’t say he’d hated that. Most likely a symptom of being stone for so many years. That made sense. Probably. A yelp from outside the cave made him roll his eyes. He fixed his mask, snuffed the fire, then left to go find what nonsense Yo had gotten himself into this time._

He shook the memory from his head. There was no need to dwell on it. If anything, the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about a stupid kiss was because he hadn’t gotten any in a very long time. Granted, that sounded like a lot more work than it used to be. Websites for people in search of meaningless hookups were the greatest thing to come out of the internet. Having to attempt to actually court someone on the off chance that he _might_ get laid sounded absolutely horrible. That was why he didn’t date back then and wouldn’t now. Not to mention he didn’t even like anyone in the kingdom enough to bother. Nor did anyone like him for that matter.

Hyoga picked up his spear then stood and dusted himself off. He didn’t care about any of that. It had always been his opinion that romance was unnecessary. Nice to read about, perhaps, but not something he needed in his real life. An obnoxious laugh caught his attention and he turned his head to the right. Of _course_ , not too far from where he stood, Ryusui was chatting up Tsukasa again. As usual they were standing way too close for a normal conversation and neither seemed to notice.

The way the two of them smiled at one another as they spoke made Hyoga roll his eyes. Ryusui laughed again then tucked his blond hair behind his right ear. Then he put his hand on the taller man’s shoulder and laughed loudly again. That was clearly flirting. Hyoga didn’t even bother with the dating scene and he could see it. Tsukasa was blind to the most obvious signs in the world. It made no sense whatsoever. He narrowed his eyes at the pair. Those two were exactly what he _didn’t_ need in his life– romantic shit turning him into an idiot. He’d _never_.

A twig snapped behind him and Hyoga immediately turned towards the sound. He was surprised to see Yo of all people headed past him. The guy must’ve been lost in thought since he didn’t even spare a glance his way. He had one of the kingdom’s signature backpacks on and Hyoga found himself curious.

“Yo.” Hyoga ignored the kiss that flashed in his mind. He pushed the thought aside and focused on the present.

Yo jumped then turned towards him. His eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Hyoga! Where’d you come from! Ninja!”

“I was literally just standing here and you walked by,” Hyoga explained. His gaze shifted to the backpack. “Where you headed?”

“Oh. Chrome asked me to grab some supplies for him as a favor. Not an official mission thing. It got me out of some really tedious work, so I didn’t mind.” Yo explained with a snicker.

“By yourself?” Hyoga asked.

“Well, yeah, it’s simple enough that even I can do it.” Yo puffed out his chest and put his hands on his hips. He released that pose quickly enough then smiled awkwardly.

“I’ll join you,” Hyoga offered as he walked over to him.

“You don’t have to! It’s ok, I know you’d rather train and whatnot.” Yo chuckled nervously then pursed his lips together. He turned his head and twisted a strand of his hair that stuck out beneath his ear around his fingers.

That gesture was… familiar. Though it seemed improbable. Hyoga didn’t have a chance to think about it before Yo pat him on the shoulder and told him that it really was ok and he didn’t have to bother with a smile that stretched across his face. Hyoga blinked a few times.

“Though I guess I couldn’t really stop someone as strong and tall as you,” Yo laughed loudly. Then he rubbed the back of his head and made a face that was just as awkward as he must’ve felt.

“Yeah…” Hyoga glanced back over where he’d seen Ryusui and Tsukasa earlier. They were long gone. Maybe they’d never been there in the first place. That made just about as much sense as anything else right now.

Yo attempted to look over his shoulder as he asked, “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Hyoga shook his head then stuck his spear into its sheath on his back. “Lead the way.”

They headed down the usual path for a good way before Hyoga finally asked, “Where are we going, anyway?”

“Near that cave,” Yo replied.

Hyoga grunted in response. Yo didn’t need to specify, he understood where he meant. They fell silent again as they continued onward. Hyoga did his best to think about anything besides the last time they’d been to that cave. It wasn’t important. Not something they needed to dwell on. There was a plethora of other things that could occupy his mind.

“So, um, about that time you kissed me–” Yo said completely out of the blue.

Hyoga stopped in his tracks and exclaimed, _“You!_ Were the one who kissed _me!”_

“You kissed me back!” Yo yelled.

“Not the point…” Hyoga grumbled.

They stood there and avoided looking at one another for a moment. When their eyes finally met again, they both started to chuckle. It couldn’t be helped. The situation was so stinking awkward it was funny. Over something as stupid as a kiss, no less. Once they got that out of their systems, they both rolled their eyes.

“So, we’re in agreement that it was a mistake then?” Hyoga asked as he eyed the redhead.

“Yeah… yeah, of course,” Yo replied. He offered Hyoga a forced smile then started to head back down the path as he muttered something about hurrying along.

The air between them felt a lot lighter after that. The tension was gone and Yo had gone back to talking more than any human possibly needed to. Weird as it was, Hyoga found himself a bit comforted by it. They continued until they reached that familiar cave then Yo motioned around the side. Evidently what they needed should be right over there. Simple enough.

Not even ten minutes later Yo shouted, “All done, let’s go!”

“That was it?” Hyoga asked no one in particular. It truly had been a painless task that didn’t require two people. Oh well.

“Yep, not even remotely interesting. Told you I could do it alo– _monkey_!” Yo’s voice cracked as he shrieked the last words.

“Pardon me?” Hyoga’s brow furrowed together and he watched Yo motion above them. There was a childlike wonderment in his eyes that was accompanied by a huge grin. Hyoga glanced upwards to see that there was indeed a monkey in one of the trees above. “I see.”

“Oh! Shush! Don’t be loud!” Yo whispered much louder than necessary. He stepped closer to Hyoga but kept his gaze on the branches above as he added, “I don’t wanna scare it. Look at the way it’s watching us. It’s never seen a human before, right?”

“Probably not.”

“It’s so cute,” Yo whined. He continued to smile and was just thinking out loud at this point as he said, “Ohh, I wanna pet it. But what if it bites me?”

“Scared of a nibble?” Hyoga snorted.

“No! Shut up!” Yo exclaimed louder than he meant to. He slapped his hands over his mouth then shook his head. It was too late, however, and the startled monkey scurried off. Yo let his hands fall away from his face and sighed, “It’s just... when I was really young, my sister and I had this dog. It was very hyper and cuddly. We adored it.”

“Hm.” Hyoga didn’t know where this was going but the look on Yo’s face was so serious that he couldn’t bring himself to interrupt the tale.

“We were playing outside one day when my sister accidentally stepped on its tail. The dog acted on instinct, and I think I must’ve as well,” Yo pointed to the light scars on his right forearm. “I put my arm out and it bit me instead of her. Man, that was some of the worst pain I’ve ever felt… but I wasn’t angry with the dog! It simply acted in self-defense, after all.”

Ah. Those scars. Hyoga noticed them a while ago but never felt it was his place to ask. He didn’t realize they were from an animal bite. It must’ve been deep to never heal properly — and he said he’d only been a child at the time. It sounded rough. Hyoga didn’t say a word.

Yo rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze. His voice was uncharacteristically soft as he sighed, “Our dad, uh… he didn’t share the sentiment. He found out what happened and ripped the dog right out of our arms then dragged it outside and he…” Yo paused. “Well, let’s just say I still have nightmares about it from time to time.” A somber smile spread across his face and he forced a laugh then added, “He was a cop too, can you believe it? I guess you can see why I’m like this now, heh.”

There was a long moment of silence between them as Hyoga watched Yo wipe his eyes. The world was full of a great many injustices and there wasn’t a damn thing Hyoga could do about any of them. For some reason he didn’t feel that way about this one. He wanted to help. Not that he knew how. None of the things he’d been feeling as of late made any sense, just add this to the list. He finally shook his head and muttered, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Huh?” Yo looked up and blinked at him.

“What happened to your pet,” Hyoga clarified, “wasn’t your fault.”

Yo’s bottom lip trembled and tears pooled in his eyes. He quickly turned his back to Hyoga. Then he wiped his eyes once again and finally replied, “No one’s ever said that to me before. Not once in all the years since it happened. Thanks for that.”

“Sure…” There was an odd flutter in Hyoga’s gut when Yo turned and smiled at him over his shoulder. People didn’t usually thank him for his actions, so he wasn’t exactly sure if that was the cause. He continued to watch his companion regain his composure then mumble something about heading back.

Hyoga wouldn’t call himself an expert in social cues but he would say he was an observant person. After spending so much time with Yo recently, he could tell that he still wasn’t all right. Sure, he acted like things were fine but that smile of his was clearly for show. It didn’t even reach his eyes. Hyoga had seen the way they’d light up when Yo was happy. This was not such a time. Damn if he didn’t want to do something to change that, though.

Something that Yo would like… hmm… he didn’t get most of the jokes Hyoga knew and over explaining them took the humor out. But he also had a fondness for animals. Yeah, Hyoga could work with that. He looked at the ground and it only took him a moment to notice some tiny tracks that were fresh. He held out his arm to stop Yo from walking further then said, “Follow me.”

“O…kay?” Yo didn’t question it, he simply did as he was told.

They had to duck to avoid branches then hop over an unusually spiky bit of bush. Finally, Hyoga lead them to exactly what he’d been hoping to see. A tiny piglet. He could practically see stars explode in Yo’s eyes as he slapped his hands over his mouth to keep his wordless exclamation from startling it. Hyoga felt a smug sense of satisfaction at the sight and couldn’t help but smile to himself. Now to catch it.

Hyoga took a step forward and the piglet squealed loudly then took off running. He heard Yo gasp but didn’t even think to look his way. Hyoga ran after the piglet without a second thought. He hopped over stumps and avoided tripping over rocks, taking his cues from what the little beastie avoided as it fled. He was vaguely aware of the laughter and twigs snapping behind him. Ah, Yo had given chase as well.

The piglet squealed then wriggled under a pile of tree trunks. Hyoga came to an abrupt halt right before he stepped into the huge puddle of mud the trunks were lying in. Ah, well. That was the end of that then. He turned around only to find that Yo didn’t stop running and crashed right into him.

Even with the wind knocked out of him momentarily, Hyoga managed to grab Yo and twist as they fell, so he’d take the brunt of the impact. He grunted as Yo landed on top of him and mud splashed all around them. The force of the landing sent the redhead rolling away. Terrific. Now he had to deal with getting clean. Hyoga laid his head back in the mud because why the fuck not at this point? He shut his eyes and was ready to let the earth claim him when he heard a soft giggle then snort.

Hyoga opened one eye and peeked at Yo. “Hey, don’t do that.”

Yo’s little giggle turned into a full-on laugh and he shook his head. He grabbed his torso with his muddy hands and rolled onto his back as he exclaimed, “We’re a mess!”

Hyoga couldn’t help but chuckle as well. He was glad to see that Yo was feeling better. This demeanor suited him. He slapped the mud so that it splashed Yo and said, “You’re a mess.”

Yo scooped up a handful of mud and tossed it at him. It landed on Hyoga’s exposed torso and he flinched. Yo smiled from ear to ear as he snickered, “No, you!”

“You.” Hyoga splashed him again.

“You!” Yo reached over and smeared mud across Hyoga’s mask. “And that’s revenge for kissing me.”

Hyoga returned the favor, smearing a generous helping of mud across Yo’s partially open mouth. There was an amused gleam in his eyes as he watched Yo sputter and spit out the little bit that had gotten inside. Hyoga was glad that his mask hid the way he was smiling as he said, “That’s for lying about kissing me first.”

The two of them laid there in that mud puddle for a moment and laughed softly. Eventually Yo propped himself up on his elbow and sighed, “We can’t head back like this. I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t know how to explain what happened here to anyone else.”

“You have a point.” Frankly, it wasn’t anyone else’s business, but he knew from experience that the villagers wouldn’t be able to stop themselves from prying.

Yo thought about it for a moment before he said, “There’s that pond on the other side of the cave. We can wash up there first then head back.”

“It seems that’s our only choice, yes.” Hyoga agreed.

Hyoga shut his eyes and turned away when a sudden splash of water hit him in the face. Yo resurfaced and laughed loudly then dove under again and swam around. It wasn’t until he popped up right next to him once more that Hyoga finally groaned, “Remind me why we had to bathe at the same time, again?”

“Efficiency!” Yo waved both his arms at the same time and sent water flying in all directions. “Also, I finished washing the clothes and you take a really long time to bathe. Did you know that?” He narrowed his eyes at Hyoga and leaned into his personal space. “Like forever. I got bored.”

Hyoga leaned away from him and continued to frown. He ignored the warmth he felt in his cheeks. That had nothing to do with their current predicament. This guy really needed to learn to read social cues. Then again, he supposed such wasn’t his strong suit either. In that case, he just had to be more obvious about what he wanted. Right now, it was personal space. He put his hand on Yo’s face and shoved him backwards. The resulting surprised yelp was so funny he couldn’t help but laugh.

Yo resurfaced again and was about to shout something but it seemed to get caught in his throat. Hyoga still had a smile on his face when he looked down at him. Yo’s eyes widened so slightly that he would’ve missed it had he blinked. There was a rosy blush in his cheeks that Hyoga could only attribute to his embarrassment at being caught off guard like that.

Yo blinked and the stunned look was gone. He splashed water and shouted, “Oh, yeah? Take this!”

Hyoga avoided the attack with ease. He had a smug look upon his face as he said, “Child’s play. You’ll never touch me with a sloppy move like tha–” It was then that he realized Yo had dived underwater again. Hyoga looked around himself, but by the time he finally saw a shadow it was way too late.

He never would’ve expected Yo to be so coordinated when attacking from underwater, but the guy did have the element of surprise on his side. Hyoga’s attempt to step away only worked against him with Yo’s tackle. He stumbled backwards in an attempt to catch himself but it was for naught. Hyoga ended up falling backwards before he rolled into the shallow end of the water near the shore.

Yo snickered as Hyoga grunted softly and propped himself up on his elbows. Even though he was very exposed in this position on his back, Hyoga didn’t care. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he said, “Oh, you’ll pay for that.”

He reached up and grabbed Yo’s wrist then yanked him at an angle. Yo squeaked as he twisted and tumbled over at the same time. All too suddenly Yo was very aware of the lack of water to cushion his fall. He squeezed his eyes shut and put both hands out to brace himself for impact. He grunted with the force of it. Actually, it hadn’t been so bad. Also, it was surprisingly warm.

Hyoga didn’t move a muscle. He didn’t dare breathe. This hadn’t been the plan. No, Yo was supposed to land _next_ to him, not on top of him. It seemed like he was the only one that realized the situation. Maybe there was a way out of it before… Hyoga’s thought trailed off into nothing when Yo finally opened his eyes. For a moment, time stopped.

They were so close. Yo’s skin was so warm. It was the kind of warmth Hyoga found himself craving as of late. The one that radiated from another person. His own body heated up as if in response to the one on top of him. He parted his lips to say something– anything would do– but then Yo’s eyes widened and he gasped.

Yo sat up abruptly in what was most likely an attempt to put some distance between them. In his rush, the motion was a bit careless and he accidentally rubbed against Hyoga’s most sensitive part. He hissed in response and grasped Yo’s hips. It was mostly on instinct, meant to get him to pay attention to what he was doing. They both froze. Suddenly, the scene was a heck of a lot more suggestive.

Water dripped from the tips of Hyoga’s fingers and down Yo’s thighs at an agonizingly slow pace. He watched as Yo shuddered then squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip. Neither of them dared to move. Though Hyoga couldn’t help but wonder what might happen if he were to let his hands wander just a bit. He tested the waters by dipping his thumbs into the space between Yo’s thighs and hipbones.

The cutest hiccup escaped Yo before he leaned forward and put his hands flat against Hyoga’s chest to brace himself. His arms trembled with the effort of keeping himself upright. He was wide-eyed, blushing, and breathing through his mouth. His chest rose and fell with each shallow breath.

“Hyo–”

Yo didn’t get the chance to complete the thought because Hyoga used the hold on his hips to pull him closer. He moaned softly as their hips ground together and the angle changed just enough to press their cocks against one another. Yo whimpered as he dug his nails into Hyoga’s chest. It’d probably leave a mark and the guy didn’t seem to care.

Hyoga was transfixed on the sight before himself. He never could’ve guessed that Yo would look so appealing like this. From the blush in his cheeks to the way he tried his hardest to keep from making any sounds and failed, the sight was incredibly arousing. Hyoga wanted to see more. He wanted to feel more, hear more.

He lifted his hips upwards, and Yo rose with them. Hyoga made sure to hold Yo right in place against his dick as they moved. There was something so sensual about the way Yo's brow knitted together and his mouth fell open in a silent cry. Hyoga’s hands shifted just slightly so his thumbs were pressed against Yo's lower stomach and he continued to apply pressure.

Yo gasped and shivered in pleasure. He pulled his hands away from Hyoga then brought them to his face and moaned. The sound only encouraged Hyoga to rock his hips upwards again and create more friction between them. The cool water that rippled around them was a shocking contrast to just how warm their skin had gotten. It felt good, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of the body pressed up against his. Yo’s skin against his was addicting. Hyoga found it was getting increasingly difficult to think clearly.

He watched the way Yo’s hands slid down his face until they reached his mouth. Each little motion, no matter how small, caused a soft gasp to escape through his fingers. Yo’s face was flushed, he was misty-eyed, and there was something pleading about his tone as he whimpered, “Hyo… ga…”

Hyoga was only able to take so much. His fingers squeezed Yo’s waist as he pulled him down and lifted his own hips to grind harder. Yo squeezed his eyes shut and covered his mouth with both hands in an attempt to keep from whining. All it did was muffle the erotic sound. Hyoga’s cock was so hard now that every motion sent little shocks of pleasure through him. He could feel that Yo was in a similar state pressed up against him. Though he clearly didn’t want to admit it with the way he tried his best not to look at him. But even through his embarrassment, Yo still moved against him. Fuck. That was hot.

His cock twitched with interest and Yo squeaked softly. He was obviously just as sensitive to any minuscule stimuli. Hyoga never would’ve guessed that Yo would be the type of person to make so much noise. It wasn’t loud, per se, but a whole lot of little sounds. Each and every one compelled Hyoga to continue what he was doing.

He reached up and grabbed Yo’s arms then pulled them away from his face. A quick snap of his hips and he watched as Yo had nowhere to hide as he moaned. With every lift of his hips, Yo’s cock bounced. That seemed to embarrass him even more and he shook his head then whined, “No… my arms… let me–!”

Hyoga sat up abruptly, which made the water around them ripple in waves. They were nose to nose now. He guided Yo’s arms around his shoulders and watched a confused look flash in his eyes. Cute. Very cute. It made Hyoga want to do all sorts of nasty things. He put his hands back onto Yo’s hips and ground against him again, even harder than earlier. This angle allowed even more of their skin to touch and it was just short of maddening.

Yo gasped and clung to him for dear life as Hyoga continued to rub their bodies together. Foreheads resting against each other, their eyes were locked on one another as if an invisible force wouldn’t let them look away. Hyoga slid his left hand to Yo’s lower back and he watched the way his mouth fell open with his soft gasp.

Hyoga’s right hand wrapped around both their cocks. He rubbed his thumb across the velvety tips slowly. The action smeared a mix of precome across both, causing Yo to keen. After that, Hyoga tightened his grip and began to stroke. Their simultaneous groan was like music to his ears. Yo was a trembling mess as he did his best to fight the whimpers that escaped him. Hyoga’s breaths were labored. He could already feel the beginning of his orgasm start to build in his core. Fuck. How was he _this_ damn turned on? As if on cue, Yo’s arms tightened around his neck and he moaned.

Ah. Right. This guy… something about him was so incredibly sexy. Was it the sounds he was making? His flushed skin and embarrassed expression? Or perhaps the way he’d arched his back with that last moan? Hyoga slid his hand up just a bit to the curve of Yo’s back and held him in place. He continued to stroke their cocks at an unforgiving pace. There was no turning back now.

Yo breathed faster, digging his fingers into Hyoga’s shoulders and squeezing his eyes shut as he whimpered, “Hyo– _gah_! I’m… _hng_ … scared…!”

Hyoga was hit with the overwhelming desire to comfort him. He leaned forward and captured Yo’s lips in a heated kiss, not relinquishing his grip. He continued to hold him close as he broke the kiss and whispered, “You’re safe with me.”

Yo groaned against his lips then leaned in to deepen the kiss. He moved his hips in time with Hyoga’s hand, desperate for that final release. His whole body shuddered as he came and Hyoga could feel the way his cock twitched as his orgasm hit. Just the feeling of Yo coming in his hand was enough to send him over the edge too. He groaned against Yo’s lips as he rode out his release as well.

It was clear by the way that Yo continued to twitch that he was still feeling aftershocks. The thought made Hyoga want to smile. Yeah, it was good. It was definitely something he’d needed. He waited patiently for Yo to finally open his eyes again. They seemed to focus right on the mix of come that Hyoga had on his stomach. He looked up again and when their eyes met Yo gasped loudly. He flailed his limbs in an attempt to put some distance between them. All that resulted in was the both of them getting splashed. Yo looked momentarily surprised by that, as if he’d completely forgotten their surroundings.

There was panic written all over Yo’s face. Whatever was going on in his head now was going to give him an attack. He needed to calm down, to return to this place and just be here in this moment. Hyoga dipped his hands in the cool water then caressed Yo’s warm thighs slowly, taking note of the fact that they were wrapped around him. He didn’t even remember when that happened and he certainly didn’t mind it.

He leaned in and that seemed to get Yo to focus on him once again. Hyoga’s hands continued to travel upwards, now at Yo’s waist. Their eyes met and Hyoga watched the nervous way he nibbled on his bottom lip. If there was something he wanted to say, he should just do so. They had nothing but time. Hyoga did his best to convey that without any unnecessary words. His hands slid up Yo’s back slowly, savoring the way he shivered at the touch.

Hyoga’s right hand completed the journey upwards and landed upon Yo’s neck and he watched the guy look at him in awe. He used his thumb to caress Yo’s jaw as he asked, “Feeling better?” Hyoga frowned when in lieu of a response Yo simply looked downwards. It was obvious enough that he’d calmed down, but Hyoga had no idea what else was going on in his mind.

He leaned in again and placed successive kisses on Yo’s cheek, jaw, then neck. Not that Hyoga was into this kind of thing. At least he hadn’t been. There must’ve been something in the air in this Stone World. He just wanted to continue touching Yo softly for a bit. He didn’t dare say that out loud. His hands found their way back to Yo’s hips.

Yo seemed hesitant for a moment but finally frowned with a gleam of determination in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Hyoga’s neck again then paused. His cheeks burned with his obvious embarrassment. When he wasn’t met with any protest, Yo laid his head on his shoulder.

Hyoga blinked in surprise. This was… nice. It felt good to embrace Yo after such an activity. He wanted even more of their skin to touch and it had nothing to do with sex. His arms wormed their way around Yo before he even realized it. This wasn’t like him. He didn’t _do_ cuddles. Ever. And yet, he was hesitant to release the warm body in his arms. This man… dorky, funny, all around ridiculous Yo. He found himself wondering if they could prolong this moment for just a bit longer. Hyoga felt an unfamiliar squeezing in his chest.

As nice as this silence was, Hyoga found himself with a million questions. Just what was on Yo’s mind? How was he feeling? What was he thinking? Did he feel the same sensation in his chest too? Hyoga was confused on many levels. There was only one thing he was certain of right now. The fact that unlike that kiss, this wasn’t something they’d be able to just laugh off. He couldn’t be sure if he was losing his mind or what, but it felt like the start of something serious. Something he’d never truly experienced.

Hyoga couldn’t say how many minutes they sat there like that but it hadn’t been enough. He simply accepted it when Yo finally pulled away from him and stood up with a mutter about having to get back before it got dark. As much as Hyoga wanted to grab him and kiss him again, he refrained. Yo was right, they needed to go.

They got dressed then headed back to the village in silence, with Yo a few steps behind him the whole time instead of right next to him talking up a storm. Hyoga wondered if he should say something. He wasn’t the type to comfort someone verbally. Frankly, he had no idea how to go about doing something like that. It’d probably come across as sarcastic or mocking from him, anyway. So that was out. The issue was that Yo probably didn’t want to be offered physical comfort right now. So Hyoga said nothing. He did nothing. He simply led the way back as if he didn’t have the most confusing ache in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clov:
> 
> Dfghjkjhgfdfghj hyoga and poetry IM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Oh boyyyy lots of new and unusual feelings on both ends huh such dramaaa :’3
> 
> Trev:
> 
> Remember the poetry… effervescent 
> 
> reg art twitter: @mishi_yana  
> reg art tumblr: @mishi-yana


	3. Unlikely Romance

The next time everyone was called to assemble was three days later. It was the usual business, nothing exciting. To Hyoga’s surprise, he wasn’t partnered up with Yo. Instead, he and Homura were given a task to complete. That wasn’t exactly horrible. At least he could stand being around her. She knew that he wasn’t one for useless conversation and was also efficient at most things. That meant it’d be quick work and he appreciated such.

He did find himself wondering if this switch had been at Yo’s request. While that kind of stung, it was also understandable. The guy had been avoiding him since that fateful afternoon and he’d had to face a whirlwind of infuriating feelings because of it. He pushed the thought aside— he’d spent enough of his time lately thinking about Yo. It was time to focus on a mindless task. He turned to leave so no one got the bright idea to try and start a conversation with him but paused when he heard a familiar laugh.

“Yeah! I just got a new batch of bullets, so it’s reloaded and ready for action!” Yo laughed obnoxiously as he held up his gun. He puffed out his chest and posed as he added, “So you just leave any danger to me, partner. It doesn’t stand a chance.”

Hyoga watched Tsukasa nod once in agreement, which made Yo light up then blather on about how he was glad to be working together. Hyoga’s hands clenched into fists as a horrid, bitter feeling began to bubble within him. He felt like he’d just drunk a bottle of venom and it was traveling through his entire body. The fact that Yo would look at that guy with stars in his eyes like that made Hyoga’s stomach churn.

_Well, you two are very similar…_

Yo’s words echoed in Hyoga’s mind. There was an acrid taste upon his tongue. Were they similar enough that _he_ wasn’t necessary as long as Tsukasa was around? Yo hadn’t spared him a single glance this whole time. Why? What was it _that_ guy had that everyone seemed to find so goddamn sensational?

“Hyoga,” Homura said softly behind him. “You’re giving off a rather murderous intent.”

As soon as she said it, Tsukasa turned and looked his way. Hyoga growled and turned around then stomped off. Screw that guy. Screw everyone else. He’d finish this stupid job and go back to his solitude because that’s where he belonged. It was the way he’d always lived his life and there was no need to change it now.

As expected, the two of them made swift work of their assigned mission. Hyoga sent Homura on back with the materials and spent the rest of the day as far from the village as he dared stray. It was just him, nature, and his spear. He had a lot of time to think about things he would’ve rather not. As well as time to realize his little overreaction earlier was a mere symptom of the bigger issue. Fucking hell.

It was dark by the time he finally returned home. The moon was bright in the sky and lit his path in an ominous yet beautiful way. It was the kind of scene that poets of old would’ve written about. It’d be something about a special encounter beneath a twinkling sky. Hearts would flutter and the night would be remembered forever. It’d be funny if it wasn’t ridiculous.

He reached his hut then paused when he saw someone sitting outside the door. No, not someone. Yo. He looked like he was lost in a daydream. Hyoga wondered for a second if he could just back away without him ever noticing. His eyes widened when the redhead turned towards him as if he sensed his intent to flee.

Yo scrambled to his feet then dusted himself off. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked off to the side as he muttered, “Hey.”

“You’re talking to me now?” Hyoga snapped. OK. Still bitter then. He took note of the fact that Yo didn’t have on his ridiculous eye patch.

“I was never _not_ talking to you…” Yo mumbled with a frown. His gaze fell to the ground and he didn’t even look convinced by his own words.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Hyoga snorted. He waltzed by Yo and into his home as he asked, “Have fun with your super cool, crazy strong partner today?”

“My huh?” Yo blinked a few times. “Ohh. Heh, I guess I did kind of sound like that.” He paused and waited but Hyoga didn’t invite him in. Nor did he tell him to go away. Yo shrugged then stepped inside and shut the door behind himself then explained, “It wasn’t that interesting. Ryusui was on our team too and they were so wrapped up in one another that neither of them even noticed I was there.”

“How sad for you,” Hyoga replied flatly. A small part of him was relieved. Not that he’d say as much.

“I would’ve preferred to have been partnered with you,” Yo admitted, “but I get why you’d ask not to be.”

Hyoga hooked his left pointer into his mask and pulled it down then glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “I did no such thing.”

“Oh. Me either.” Yo smiled a crooked half-smile. He seemed a bit relieved.

“Was there something you needed?” Hyoga asked.

“I–!” Yo started but the words died in his throat. He shook his head then sighed, “Well… not really.”

Hyoga’s voice was as flat as the expression on his face as he said, “So you just sit outside of people’s homes in the dead of night for fun.”

“No, that’d be weird…” Yo grumbled.

“Ya think?” Hyoga snorted. He removed his cloak and hung it on its hook.

Yo rubbed the back of his neck and admitted, “I just didn’t see you around at all today and I guess I was worried.”

Hyoga’s eyes widened. He turned around to see if Yo had one of his ‘just kidding’ looks upon his face and ended up seeing that his eyes were fixed upon his bare torso. The sight of his blush-dusted cheeks made something stir within Hyoga. All he wanted to do now was kiss that stupid look off his face. He walked right up to Yo and leaned into his personal space as he mumbled, “If you’re here to pick up where we left off, all you had to do was say so.”

Yo squeaked then turned his head before Hyoga could kiss him. He pursed his lips together and shook his head but didn’t say a word.

Hyoga leaned back into his own space and eyed him as he asked, “Are you hesitant because we’re both men?”

“What?” Yo jumped at the question. He shook his hands and head as he shrieked, “No, it’s not like that!”

Hyoga blinked at him as he studied the nervous way Yo shifted his weight to the other foot. He supposed there was no point in keeping his question to himself so he asked, “Did you not enjoy yourself?”

Blush exploded in Yo’s cheeks and his whole face turned red. He looked anywhere but at Hyoga as he replied, “I think it’s pretty obvious that I _did_.”

“But not enough to want to do it again,” Hyoga finished the thought for him with a contemplative nod. All right. He got the picture. There was no need to say it twice. He ignored the awful twinge in his gut and started to walk away. This whole situation was way more trouble than it was worth. He didn’t want to deal with it. All he wanted to do was go to bed. That way he could wake up tomorrow and pretend none of this ever happened. He was good at that kind of thing.

“I’m hesitant because I _like_ you!” Yo called after him. He made a surprised noise when Hyoga stopped and turned back towards him. Yo’s gaze fell to the ground as he added, “A whole lot, actually… and I guess I don’t want to do that kind of stuff with you if it doesn’t mean anything in your eyes…”

Hyoga didn’t say a word as he tried to process what he’d just heard. It seemed like Yo was actually serious. He tilted his head and asked, “Who said it doesn’t mean anything to me?”

Yo’s bottom lip poked out in a pout as he grumbled, “ _You_ did when you called that first kiss a mistake.”

“You agreed,” Hyoga reminded him.

“What was I supposed to say at the time!” Yo exclaimed.

“What you actually felt!” Hyoga yelled right back.

Yo opened his mouth then closed it again. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head in shame as he sighed, “You’re right. I’m a coward, I know.”

“And a pain in the ass, don’t sell yourself short,” Hyoga replied without missing a beat. He watched as Yo sighed and didn’t bother to deny it. Hyoga turned and continued out of the room as he muttered, “But I guess I like you anyway, so changing wouldn’t make much sense.” He waved over his shoulder and added, “It’s late. You should go home.”

Hyoga sighed when he reached his room. He sat on his bed and pulled off his boots one at a time. The fact that he hadn’t done that by the door showed just how distracted he’d been. He’d be extra grumpy if he had to deal with muddy footprints tomorrow. He massaged his temples as he wondered if he’d handled that all right. Feelings were stupid. Relationships even more so. Yet he found himself wondering about those poems again. He laid back on his bed and looked at the moon through the small window above.

“Hyoga!”

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the ear-piercing shriek. He turned to see Yo standing in the doorway. Even in the dimly lit room he could tell that the guy was blushing like crazy.

“Did you just say you liked me!” Yo yelled.

“Keep it down, you’ll wake the neighbors…” Hyoga mumbled.

“Now isn’t the time for jokes!” Yo screamed yet again. They both knew full well that there wasn’t anyone close enough to hear.

“Oh, _that_ one you understand,” Hyoga snorted. His own cheeks started to burn as he looked back out the window and mumbled, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“As in _like_ like me?” Yo asked, his voice still much louder than strictly necessary.

“Is that qualifier really necessary?” Hyoga asked right back.

“Yes!”

“Fine,” Hyoga groaned. His brow knitted together and he admitted, ”Yes, I _like_ like you.”

Yo ran over to the bed then leaped onto it, not even bothering to ask Hyoga if he was all right after the surprised grunt. He straddled his stomach then leaned forward so that both hands were on either side of Hyoga’s head. He leaned in close enough so that the other man had no choice but to look at him then shook his head and asked, “Why would you just leave after that?”

“Because feelings like that are fleeting and pointless and–” Hyoga’s eyes widened when Yo kissed him.

“And terrifying and awe-inspiring…” Yo nodded. A grin stretched across his face before he shouted, “And _really_ exciting!”

Hyoga blinked rapidly for a second, his disbelief written all over his face. His cheeks darkened and he muttered, “Yo—”

“You _like_ like me!” Yo exclaimed. He bounced up and down and caused the wood beneath the mattress to creak in what sounded like some sort of complaint. He didn’t even seem to hear it. He simply sat back on his knees, as well as on Hyoga’s stomach, and continued to shake his head side to side as he practically sang, “You _like_ like me~”

“Hey!” Hyoga’s hands went to Yo’s hips to stop him from moving so darn much. There was no way in hell he’d be able to explain why he needed another bed made and he really didn’t like the thought of sleeping on the floor. Not to mention the other embarrassing elephant in the room. Hyoga frowned as he grumbled, “You don’t have to repeat it.”

“Sorry, it just doesn’t feel real.” Yo giggled, his shoulders shaking with the sound. He looked down at Hyoga and found that he was watching him. He couldn’t tell if the guy wanted him to say more but he was too excited not to. His cheeks started to burn as he admitted, “The thing is… I’m just _so_ into you… you really have no idea.” He turned his head and looked out the window as he added, “I wasn’t even sure that you liked me at all, to be perfectly honest.”

Hyoga’s eyes widened and he used Yo’s momentary distraction to his advantage. He lifted his right knee just enough to give him the momentum necessary to flip their positions in one fluid motion. The moonlight that shone in through the window allowed him to see Yo’s surprised expression which accompanied his squeak clear as day. Cute. Again. Hyoga shook his head and repeated, “If I liked you _at all_? Even before you ever kissed me, I–”

A slew of memories flashed in his head. Yo talking back to him like others didn’t dare. The jokes that never landed on either of their ends. The times when they messed with one another just to get a reaction. The arguments over some of the most ridiculous things that always seemed to end in playful teasing. The comfortable feeling of just being near one another.

“I…”

More memories assaulted his mind. The suffocating jealousy he felt just this morning over something as ridiculous as Yo paying attention to another man. The fear that he’d messed up after their previous encounter. The loneliness he’d felt over the few days when Yo avoided him. The ache he felt in his chest whenever he thought about Yo’s ridiculous laugh.

“For a while now, I…” Hyoga paused and scrunched his face, unsure how to continue. No matter how learned he claimed to be, despite all the poems he’d studied growing up, he somehow still found himself at a loss for words. He let out a shaky sigh and bowed his head. This shouldn’t be so difficult. He looked up when he felt Yo’s hands caress his thighs. That goofy smile of his was so comforting. Greedy as it was, Hyoga wanted to be the only one that ever got to see it.

“It’s okay.” Yo’s hands traveled upwards until he had a hold of Hyoga’s waist. He continued to smile as he whispered, “I get it. You don’t have to say more… unless of course you want to admit that it was _you_ that kissed me.”

“Yet you’re the one who jumped into my bed,” Hyoga reminded him. He bent down until their lips were a mere hair’s breadth apart then whispered, “Do you even realize how intimately you’re touching me right now, or does that kind of thing happen naturally for you?”

Yo’s gaze fell to where he’d been rubbing his thumbs along Hyoga’s hips. “O-oh!”

“The real question we have is just what should I do with you now that I have you like this?” Hyoga purred with a devilish grin.

“Well, uh… what do you _want_ to do…?” Yo asked without looking at him.

Hyoga turned and whispered the answer into his ear at the same time as he pressed his hips downward. If it wasn’t already obvious enough, that certainly made his desire loud and clear. He grinned when Yo gasped and the hands on his waist squeezed.

He sat back on his knees and his shendyt rode up with the motion, exposing quite a bit of his upper thighs. He found Yo’s eyes glued to his newly exposed skin. Hyoga watched as Yo’s hands traveled along his thighs then under the fabric. A shiver ran down his spine and he had to bite back a sigh. The fingers gliding along his skin felt _so_ good. Yo’s grip was surprisingly firm as he pulled Hyoga down while he pushed his own hips up. It made Hyoga exhale softly, enjoying the way he could feel just how excited Yo already was.

Hyoga bent down again and trailed kisses down Yo’s forehead, cheek, jaw, and neck. He only stopped to untie his shirt so he could get the fabric out of the way. He wanted access to every inch of Yo’s flushed skin. He put his hands on Yo’s newly exposed stomach and slid them upwards just to watch the way his breath hitched in his throat. The redhead was entirely too composed, this just wouldn’t do. Hyoga licked then sucked on Yo’s nipple, which got him to chew on his bottom lip.

Still wasn’t enough, huh? All right, Hyoga liked a challenge. He looked up at Yo then bit down hard enough that he knew it’d leave a nice red mark for them to admire later. It was only after that when he finally heard some noise. Half moan, half dreamy sigh. Hyoga wanted to hear more. Fingers raked through his hair and he continued to kiss down Yo’s torso. Hyoga grinned when he discovered a particularly sensitive spot and Yo’s abdomen twitched under his lips. He didn’t lose focus and continued to push fabric out of his way as he kissed further downward until he reached his goal.

Hyoga licked along the prominent vein on the excited cock beneath him and it twitched in response. He could see the glisten of precome that oozed from the tip even in this dim light. When he finally took it into his mouth, Yo inhaled sharply. He lifted his head to look at Hyoga but couldn’t keep it up and had to lay it back down. Hyoga let out an amused huff through his nose. If his mouth hadn’t been full, he would’ve teased Yo about being as red as his hair. He could do that later. He bobbed his head and sucked along the shaft then watched as Yo took another shaky breath and the grip in his hair tightened.

A pang of arousal shot through him and Hyoga had to fight the way his eyes wanted to flutter shut. He relaxed his jaw to take even more of the cock into his mouth, which caused Yo to whine softly. When Yo lifted his head again and their eyes met his hand shifted lower. For a second the action left Hyoga confused. His eyes widened when Yo brushed his hair out of his face then tucked it behind his ear. The hand stayed there and Yo’s thumb caressed his cheek as he watched him fondly. Hyoga had to shut his eyes at the sight. For some reason, that was way more embarrassing than what they were doing. He focused on bobbing his head as he fondled Yo’s balls to give the most pleasure possible.

“Hyoga… _hngh_ … I wan– _ahh_ …” Yo couldn’t speak in complete sentences if he tried. Not with the incredible warmth of Hyoga’s mouth sliding along the length of his dick with such ease. Yo’s whole body felt like it was aflame. He didn’t want to be the only one feeling that. He propped himself up on his elbow and put just enough pressure on the back of Hyoga’s head to get him to stop. When their eyes met he gulped then panted, “I want… to taste you, too.”

There was such a firmness in Yo’s declaration, like he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Yet again the man managed to surprise him. Where others were content getting pleasured, he wanted to actively give as well. Hyoga certainly didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly rolled off of Yo and got off the bed to stand by its side. He beckoned the redhead closer with his index finger and Yo was happy enough to obey. He scooted over to the edge of the bed right in front of him.

Hyoga stepped closer to him then put his hand beneath Yo’s chin and lifted it upwards. He bent down and pressed their lips together but grunted when he felt hands squeeze his waist. Hyoga stood upright once more then watched as Yo leaned forward and looked up at him while he planted quick kisses along his stomach. He brushed a stray strand of red hair away from Yo’s forehead and then just like earlier, he slid his hand downward to cup his cheek. Yo didn’t shy away from the affectionate action. He nuzzled Hyoga’s palm then kissed it.

There was nothing Hyoga could do about the little smile on his face, so he didn’t try. Yo kissed his wrist tenderly then turned his attention back to that alluring abdomen. He mouthed down Hyoga’s happy trail with enthusiasm. He wasted no time in untying the rope knot securing the shendyt. Neither of them bothered to watch it fall to the floor. Hyoga was fixated upon the redhead and Yo himself was way too busy salivating at the enticing sight of the fully erect cock before himself.

As with everything else he did, Yo was quite enthusiastic about sucking dick. Perhaps it was some pent-up desire to please, or maybe he just wanted to be the one in control for once. Hyoga didn’t know. All he did know was that this would be over way faster than either of them wanted with the way Yo was drooling all over his cock. Each lewd slurp was like music to Hyoga’s ears. The redhead took as much as he possibly could down his throat and held it there. He gasped for air by the time he finally pulled away and even more saliva coated his cock. Hyoga happened to be a firm believer in the messier the better when it came to blow jobs and Yo was giving him quite a show. Such a good one, in fact, that he knew he wouldn’t last very long if it kept up.

“If you keep this up we won’t make it to the best part,” Hyoga reluctantly sighed. He watched the redhead pause and look up at him curiously. He wiped spit from the corner of Yo’s mouth and hummed, “As much as I’d love to come down your throat right now, I think we’d both enjoy _that_ even more. So get rid of all the troublesome clothes.”

While Yo did as was requested Hyoga crossed the room and reached into a medium-sized clay pot. It was such an uninteresting thing that it was a better hiding place than any safe could’ve been. He barely even remembered it was there and it was _his_ bedroom. He reached into it and removed a small jar of mysterious fluid.

“Is that what I think it is?” Yo asked. His eyes widened and his cheeks darkened when Hyoga nodded to confirm. Yo smiled a crooked half-smile as he added, “You just happened to have that on hand?”

“It’s all natural and surprisingly simple to make,” Hyoga explained. “I can teach you if you’d like.”

“Sure, but not right now.”

“Well, obviously,” Hyoga snorted. He walked over to where Yo sat and grabbed his chin. He lifted his head upwards then kissed him and grumbled, “You’re _ridiculous_ and right now that’s really hot so lie down.”

Yo did as he was told and Hyoga wondered for a second if he was always this obedient in bed. It was an intriguing thought to say the least. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on such a thing. He was eager to move along, as was the redhead going by the lustful fog in his eyes. He joined Yo on the bed and made quite a show of drizzling lubricant onto his fingers at an agonizingly slow pace. Once the redhead was satisfyingly flustered Hyoga crawled his way up his body until they were nose to nose. He didn’t give Yo a chance to speak before he kissed him again.

He gladly swallowed the high-pitched whine that escaped Yo when he slipped a finger past his entrance. He slid it further in then out again, slowly and with great interest. Hyoga wanted to know which spots got the best reactions. He’d commit them to memory. Hands slid over his shoulders and fingers tangled in his hair. The grip tightened when he slipped in a second finger to join the first and Hyoga couldn’t help but groan into the kiss. Yo writhed and whimpered beneath him at such a simple touch. It was incredible.

It didn’t take long at all for Yo to become a panting, whimpering mess. As much as Hyoga enjoyed being the cause of such, he didn’t want to drive Yo over the edge quite yet. He removed his fingers and repositioned himself above the redhead. The scarlet blush in Yo’s cheeks as he looked up at him could not have been more appealing. Hyoga was struck with the urge to be as close to this man as humanly possible. He _needed_ to.

He kept himself propped up with his left hand and used the right to line his cock up with Yo’s waiting hole. It took all the self-control he had just to push the tip inside. Yo gasped and then clung to him for dear life, his nails digging into Hyoga's back. He kissed Yo and inched his cock further in. He paused about halfway to give the redhead a moment to get used to the feeling.

Hyoga’s arms almost gave out when Yo whimpered and clenched around him. He clenched his hands on either side of Yo’s head and panted softly. Once he caught his breath he peppered Yo’s cheeks with kisses and muttered, “Relax, it’s all right.”

“I’m trying… ahh…”

Hyoga kissed the corner of his mouth. He understood what he was asking wasn’t easy at a time like this, not without something to focus on to keep oneself grounded. An idea struck him and he kissed along Yo’s cheek until his lips were right next to his ear. The words he whispered might not have been his own, but he _felt_ like they were. Each syllable resonated with him even more than the last and the soft gasp Yo let out only encouraged him to continue.

There were a great many poems he’d studied in his youth, but he always came back to this specific one. He couldn’t say why… at least not until this moment. Hyoga _wanted_ to resonate with the feelings he read about, to experience them firsthand. All the years of telling himself otherwise were nothing but a tangled web of lies. Evidently the lovely words distracted Yo enough to calm down as well. Hyoga inched further into him and relished in the sweet whine he let out.

He stopped with his cock about three quarters of the way in and kissed Yo’s forehead. “Feel better?”

Yo looked totally awestruck. Like he’d never even seen this man before. He blinked a few times before he finally managed to ask, “What was that?”

“Poetry.”

“I know that but…” Yo’s cheeks darkened yet again. “The words were all so– did you _mean_ them?”

“It’s a beautiful poem, I agree.” Hyoga watched the way that Yo searched his eyes for an answer to his question. He bent down so their lips just barely touched as he hummed, “Yes, I did.”

Yo’s next cry was a mix between a yelp and a squeak. It could’ve been the result of his shock, but it was more likely due to the fact that Hyoga had pushed the rest of the way into him without warning. He slapped Hyoga’s back and exclaimed, “A little warning next time!”

Hyoga chuckled then replied, “If you tell anyone about the fact that I enjoy poetry enough to memorize it, I’ll tell them about the sound you just made. It’s only fair.”

“Oh my god.” Yo pouted and turned his head away. He crossed his arms then grumbled, “That’s it, I’m going home.”

“Aww, come on. Stay…” Hyoga nuzzled his cheek then whispered, “Pleeease?”

Yo grunted then poked out his bottom lip. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

“Me either.” Hyoga purred before he trailed kisses down the length of his neck.

Yo gasped and dug his fingers into Hyoga’s back. He took a few quick breaths before he finally teased, “Is this how you always have sex because I have to admit there’s a lot less thrusting than I figured there’d be.”

“You’ve got a smart mouth, huh?” Hyoga bit down on then tugged Yo’s bottom lip gently, earning a soft whine in response. He released it and purred, “Do you have any idea what that makes me want to _do_ to you?”

“Fuck me, I hope.”

Hyoga was but a man. He'd held back as long as he possibly could. He couldn’t deny such a request even if he wanted to. He used his left hand to pull Yo’s face back towards him. Once their eyes locked he gave the redhead exactly what he wished for. He pulled his cock out until only the tip was left inside then slammed back in again. Yo didn’t get the chance to cry out because he’d already captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Sure, it had been a while since he’d done this kind of thing, but damn if being inside of Yo didn’t feel _incredible_. His body was warm, tight, and slicked to perfection. Hyoga groaned into the kiss as he snapped his hips forward once again. Normally, he wasn’t one to make out very much during sex. But with Yo he couldn’t begin to explain how much he didn’t want to _stop_. The plethora of noises Yo made were enough to motivate him to continue on their own. He gladly swallowed each little mewl, every groan.

Hyoga groaned into the kiss when Yo lifted his knees towards his chest, deepening the penetration. He turned his head and panted softly in the redhead’s ear as he continued to thrust at this amazing new angle. He felt Yo wrap his arms around him at the same time as he let out a loud moan. The way he pulled him even closer so that as much of their skin was touching as possible was just short of maddening.

It felt like everywhere their bodies touched their skin burned with passion. Yo whimpered something that was probably supposed to be his name then Hyoga turned to look at him. He was immediately pulled into another kiss. His hips surged forward to pick up the pace and Yo groaned against his lips. Hyoga felt his nails dig into his back and holy shit it hurt so _good_. A soft growl escaped him before his hand found its way to grip Yo’s thigh and hold him steady as he pounded into him mercilessly.

A beautiful symphony of their muffled groans and the squelching of lubricant filled the room. Hyoga was beginning to lose his ability to focus now. The building pressure in his core was the only thing that mattered. He just needed to chase it a bit more. A little further. A whine right next to his ear got his attention and the fog in his head felt like it was lifted.

He slowed his thrusts then pushed up on his elbows so he could look at Yo. His face was twisted in pleasure and he couldn’t do anything to stop all the wonderful sounds that escaped him as he bounced with every thrust. Hyoga pushed harder and the sounds got more desperate. He slowed down again and the noises were softer, easier to contain. Hyoga was captivated. He could do this all night just to see what responses he’d get.

After a particularly hard thrust Yo’s back arched off the bed and he cried out desperately. It was a lovely sight indeed. Hyoga propped himself up just a bit so he could slip his right hand between them. He wrapped it around Yo’s neglected cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. It must’ve surprised Yo because he broke their kiss and squeezed his eyes shut as he cried, “Hyo… _gaah_!”

“I’ve got you,” Hyoga purred as he placed his free hand into Yo’s and held it above his head. He threaded their fingers together and kissed along Yo’s shoulder until he reached the base of his neck while never losing his rhythm. He kissed along Yo’s jaw until he reached his ear then whispered, “Your body feels like it was made for me. Like it's mine for the claiming.”

It was when Yo started to whimper his name in the most appealing way that Hyoga was hit with the overwhelming urge to mark this man as his. Somehow, anyhow. He just _needed_ to. He latched onto the base of Yo's neck and sucked mercilessly. He wanted proof of his claim to be there for days. It didn’t matter if it was hidden beneath clothing. _He’d_ know it was there, as would Yo. Their little secret reminder of this encounter.

“ _Ngh_ –! I’m–!” Yo’s attempt at a warning ended up becoming a wordless cry. He clung to Hyoga for dear life as his whole body shuddered with the force of his orgasm.

Hyoga wouldn’t have been able to hold out any longer even if he wanted to. Not with the way that the body around him clenched as if it _wanted_ his seed. He groaned and pushed all the way into Yo as he came. Hyoga leaned his forehead against Yo’s shoulder and panted softly while he rode out the aftershocks. Damn.

From the deep breaths the redhead was taking he was sure that he wasn’t the only one a bit in awe of just how good that was. Hyoga lifted his chin enough to place quick kisses along Yo’s shoulder and towards the base of his neck. He nuzzled the bruise that had already begun to show. A faint sense of satisfaction washed over him and he couldn’t wait to see it darken. It might’ve been the post orgasm high talking, but something about Yo just made him want to do things he never would’ve in the old world.

Hyoga continued to kiss up his neck until he reached his ear. His voice was a gravelly purr as he whispered, “Mine.”

Yo whimpered softly and turned his head away from Hyoga. He chewed on his bottom lip as he nodded once. Hyoga didn’t miss the fact that the tips of his ears were dark pink. He chose now of all times to be embarrassed? Ugh. This guy. He just made him want to…

Hyoga put his hand beneath Yo’s chin and pulled his face back towards him. As soon as their eyes met he claimed the redhead’s lips. This kiss wasn’t like the heated, desperate ones of earlier. It was soft, lazy. Both of them were well aware of the fact that they were still connected, making the sweet kiss even more astonishing.

He broke the kiss and watched Yo’s eyes open. Well, they made it halfway. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen from all the attention. Hyoga could stare all night. He wanted to commit the scene to memory. At the same time he didn’t want to do anything to make Yo uncomfortable. He motioned to finally pull out of the redhead but was thwarted when Yo wrapped his legs around him and held him firmly in place. Hyoga raised both eyebrows in a silent question.

“Don’t go. Not yet…” Yo muttered.

Well, a request like that certainly shouldn’t be denied. At the same time, Hyoga needed to lie down as well. Ah, there was a solution. He slipped his hand behind Yo and rolled them both over so they were lying on their sides facing one another. The motion was so fluid that he hadn’t slipped out. Much better.

“That was… wow…” Yo panted as he attempted to blink the stars out of his eyes. He put a hand flat against Hyoga’s chest and smiled. “Your pulse is still racing.”

“Of course it is,” Hyoga hummed. He yawned then ruffled Yo’s hair a bit. He barely had the energy left to do that, but he didn’t want to fall asleep quite yet. Being like this felt too good.

There was a teasing smile on Yo’s face as he asked, “You do this kind of thing a lot, huh?”

Hyoga put his hand on Yo’s cheek and waited for him to look into his eyes. He leaned in for a kiss as he whispered, “Not like this, no.”

Yo’s patented goofy smile spread across his face once they broke the kiss. He couldn’t help but grin as he asked, “So is this a thing? I mean are _we_ a… thing? Or something…?”

Hyoga shut his eyes then yawned. His arm slid around Yo as he mumbled, “Ask me in the morning.”

“How do you expect me to sleep while I’m wondering about this!” Yo shrieked.

“So noisy…” Hyoga grumbled. He grabbed Yo’s face and squished his cheeks then added, “It’s quiet time unless you want me to give you something better to do with that mouth.” The squeak he got in response made a smile spread across his face. Hyoga really hadn’t ever known anyone like this guy before. There probably _wasn’t_ anyone else like him out there.

He pulled Yo closer so that his arms were folded against his chest. Hyoga rested his chin atop his head and casually played with the red locks. He shut his eyes when he felt Yo wrap his arm around his waist. They didn’t say anything else after that. It wasn’t long before he noticed that Yo had fallen asleep. His slow, heavy breathing was a dead giveaway. Hyoga took the opportunity to slip his flaccid cock out of him.

He was careful not to wake the redhead as he reached for the blanket and pulled it over them. It was incredible that the urge to be close to Yo didn’t leave him post orgasm. Hyoga couldn’t say it was just a heat of the moment feeling. Strange as it was, somewhere along the way Yo had gotten under his skin. There was no going back now. Yo grumbled something incoherent in his sleep and Hyoga chuckled softly. He kissed his forehead then shut his eyes as well since he needed the rest. He was sure they had an interesting morning ahead of themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo: i had a dream that you kissed my forehead  
> hyoga: wasnt me  
> yo: yes it was! it was super soft and caring too because you liiiiike me!  
> hyoga: doesnt sound familiar   
> yo: are you really doing this?  
> hyoga: whos hyoga?  
> yo: i didnt even say-! hey where are you going!!
> 
> Clov:  
> Hyoga, being the bastardman that he is, does not wear a mere skirt. Oh, no. He wears what those that considered themselves to be gods in ancient times wore– a shendyt. He is pretentious and I’d punch him in his pretty face first chance I got.
> 
> This fic got completely out of hand and literally tried to kill me towards the end…. But now that it finally concluded perhaps someone else out there sees what we do in this ship and that makes it well worth the hassle ^^
> 
> Its been a ride… thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> Trev:  
> This was so fun to write with Clover!! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed. 😌✨  
> And I hope we converted a few of you to this ship 😙
> 
> reg art twitter: @mishi_yana  
> reg art tumblr: @mishi-yana


End file.
